Lurlinemas Delivery
by LillyisNowAnAlpha
Summary: It's the night before Lurlinemas Eve and a miracle is about to happen


It was the night before Lurlinemas and Fiyero was sitting in front of the fireplace reading _A Lurlinemas Carol _until Galinda came to join him holding a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Hey!" Fiyero looked up from his book and smiled "Hi." Galinda sat on the couch that was close by to the chair "You're reading?" Fiyero nodded "Yeah." "Where's Elphaba?" "She's resting on the bed." Galinda answered him.

It's been almost a year since Elphaba, Galinda, Nessa, Boq, and Fiyero graduated from Shiz, Elphaba and Fiyero got married and are expecting their first child due sometime this month.

"Nervous?" Galinda asked him "About what?" "The child." Fiyero took a deep breath "Honestly I don't know what I'm feeling right now." Galinda walked over to his chair and comforted him "You're going to be a great father Yero." Fiyero smiled at her "Your son or daughter will be lucky to have you as a dad." "Thanks Galinda."

A few minutes later Elphaba came dashing into the room clutching her swollen stomach "Yero, Galinda." she breathed heavily "The baby's coming." she crouched down as another contraction hit her and Fiyero and Galinda immediately rushed to her side "Mom, Dad, Boq, Nessa, Elphaba's in labor!" Fiyero shouted.

Before they knew it all six people helped Elphaba get into the carriage on their way to the hospital they passed the royal shed until one of the wheels broke "Aw crap." Boq muttered "What?" Nessa questioned him "The wheel broke." Dawrud looked at his son "Yero, Boq we have to go and get the wheel from the shed.." Before he could continue Elphaba let out a scream when she felt another contraction stab her "And Fast!"

They were about to take the wheel outside when Elphaba charged in followed by Galinda, Nessa, and Aliyaah "I don't think we can make it to the hospital on time." Aliyaah told her husband "She's gonna have to give birth her."

Dawrud gave his wife a look "In here are you serious?!" "No! In the guest house." Fiyero scooped up his wife and carried her to the guest house when all seven of them made it inside Elphaba screamed and clutched her stomach taking Fiyero down with her next to the Lurlinemas tree Fiyero wrapped his arms around his wife their hands joining together on her stomach feeling the baby kick for one last time before Aliyaah put some pillows behind Elphaba's back and grabbed a blanket from a chair nearby.

"Okay Elphaba you have to push alright?" Aliyaah told her daughter-in-law Elphaba nodded squeezing her husband and best friends hand and pushed while screaming as sweat covered her forehead.

"I can see the head keep pushing!" a strand of hair got caught in Elphaba's face and Fiyero gently pushed it back. Elphaba pushed for the last time screaming at the top of her lungs until she heard a loud wailing.

"It's a girl." Aliyaah announced as she cleaned her new granddaughter, cut the cord, wrapped her in a soft pink blanket, and handed her to Elphaba. Elphaba looked at her new daughter in awe and leaned forward to kiss the little girl on the forehead.

Dawrud and Boq returned to take the new parents back to the castle. When all eight of them returned the servants gave Elphaba red and white plaid pajamas and took the nightgown to the laundry.

Galinda puts the fuzzy pink pajamas on her new goddaughter.

Fiyero entered the master bedroom to find Elphaba in bed breastfeeding their daughter and he crawled into bed to see them "She's beautiful Fae." "I know she does, she looks just like you." Elphaba smiled while stroking her daughter's hair. "And you too." Fiyero told his wife.

Their daughter had Elphaba's dark soft hair and Fiyero's green eyes "We don't have a name for her." Fiyero sighed Elphaba continued to smile at her daughter "Noelle." her husband tilted his head "Huh?" Elphaba turned her head "Noelle."

Fiyero gave his wife a grin "I like it." half a minute passed and Noelle continued to nourish at her mother's breast "She's hungry." Fiyero said "She has your appetite." Elphaba chuckled "Yeah, she does." her husband admitted.

A few minutes later Noelle was done drinking and Elphaba places her newborn daughter against her shoulder patting her back. She then places Noelle in her crib close to the bed with Fiyero kissing his daughter's forehead and Elphaba kissing her hair. Together they watched their baby girl sleep in the crib.


End file.
